Smile
by MyVampireBunny
Summary: "Smile for me, Zero." After finishing the start of a particularly perfect blood bond, Kaname and Zero realize something rather spectacular about their relationship. KxZ


**AN: **In this story, Kaname and Zero have an on-going blood bond, one that entails Zero drinking Kaname's blood in order to fight the Level E inside him.

**Disclaimer: **All rights to Matsuri Hino.

**

* * *

**

**Smile **

As a hunter, Zero Kiryuu was raised to hate vampires. His hatred for them was one that he was forced to never erase, to never destroy. Who and what he was kept him from saving any respect for those beasts in human form, so dependent on murder and the blood that came with it.

And yet, here he is.

Quite honestly, he doesn't know how it happened. It just…_did. _He finds this thought rather ridiculous, though, for nothing happens without some sort of reason behind it. Still, he's at a loss for logical thought, and he can't re-trace his steps in order to figure out why he's here and why he's letting this happen.

_Oh, God, just shoot me now…_

The person – the _creature_ – leaning over him, smiles with those delicately pointed fangs brushing past his lower lip, not even to their full potential and still so dangerous. A shiver runs up the hunter's spine without him even meaning it to happen. He can't stop staring at those fangs, those _lips_.

"Be happy, Zero," those lips whisper, and the hunter's vision starts to blur. There's something building in his throat, pushing him to choke while he holds it back as best he can. "For me, Zero? Smile?"

He doesn't want to. _Damnit_, he doesn't want to! While it may be nothing but a spark anymore, his pride is still there, and the last thing he wants to do is watch it burn out to the pleasure of the vampire before him.

Still, his pride is currently falling second place to his heart.

So, he smiles.

While the hunter doesn't notice it, the vampire's breath catches in his throat, and his sad eyes soften around the edges, giving him a tender and adorable look. He leans closer to the hunter's neck, inhaling his swelling scent as his brown locks merge with the silver of the hunter's. "Zero, will you let me…?"

The question hangs in the air, but Zero knows very well what the vampire wants. At first, his body lurches with disgust, and he wants nothing more than to push the pureblood away, but his will shoves his instinct out of the picture.

_This is a terrible crime, an unforgivable deed, and yet…_

The answer is pushed from his chest before he can give it any more thought. "Yes, please…"

The pureblood holds back a groan as he lets his tongue dart from behind his lips to taste that beautifully pale and absolutely intoxicating neck. Even without the thrill of blood, the hunter tastes rather delicious, and the two of them can't help but to shake in pleasure.

For months now, the hunter has been taking from Kaname, drinking his rich, pure blood in order to keep from falling to Level E status. At first, it had all been for Yuuki, but now…well, now, Kaname couldn't help but to wonder if there was something else hidden beneath the way Zero so eagerly and shyly too his blood. He wondered if there was something beyond the faint blush that was always dusting those fair cheeks, making him look absolutely and adorably innocent.

He had denied his own curiosity for so long now…

When Zero took his blood, he was able to mask his emotions by centering them all on Yuuki, causing the hunter taking from his neck to growl with anger and jealousy. _But jealous for whom, he wondered?_ When Kaname took from Zero, though, the ex-human would be unable to shield his emotions as well as the pureblood had. The thought of finally knowing what was running through that boy's head…It thrills and scares Kaname at the same time.

"Zero," he whispers. "Please, do not hate me."

No longer can he resist. Even pureblood's are weak when it comes to that which they want.

His fangs graze Zero's skin before he plunges deep into a perfectly placed pool of shimmering crimson. For a few moments, Kaname can do nothing but sit there in shock as the sweet fluid floods his senses, causing Zero to swell and mold around him. He wants nothing more than this, really, but there's _so much more_…

When he finally starts to swallow, he vaguely notices the pants and moans that are falling from the silver-haired boy's perfectly sculpted lips. Their bodies are liquid against each other as they drown in the passion and intensity of the moment.

While Zero's turns were always violent and to-the-point, Kaname makes sure to take his time, letting his heart and body glow with the same emotions that Zero held so dear. Sure, Zero would be angry to find his secrets no longer his own, but Kaname would do whatever he could to make Zero happy. Now that all of the pieces were in place and so perfectly together, too, it was the least he could do just to make Zero smile.

He pulls out slowly and deliberately, loving the long shiver that runs from Zero's top to his bottom. Both of them are shaking now, but Zero is having a rather violent fit, clutching to the pureblood's waist in a way that he can't deny is rather adorable.

"Zero, its okay," Kaname whispers, ducking his head to nudge the hunter's ear. He's tempted to run his tongue over the silver loops that lie there, but he doesn't want to push Zero too far. Not yet, anyways. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

For a moment, the hunter can only stare up blankly at the ceiling. His body had relaxed now, but he's still clutching violently onto the pureblood's waist, unwilling to let go and yet still _so confused_.

"N-No," he stutters. His eyes flutter shut as his cheeks warm against his will. "It was…fine…"

"Just fine, Zero? From the way you were acting, I'd say it was a lot better than _fine_." Kaname's smile is sneaky, taunting Zero in a way the he hopes won't anger the hot-blooded hunter.

The boy groans in mortification, removing his arms from Kaname's waist and using them to hide his red face. He knows how close and personal blood bonds are, but he never expected their official bonding to be _this_ massive.

"Don't hide your face," the pureblood whispers. He rolls over onto Zero's right side and grabs his hands, easily pulling them away from his face. He looks rather beautiful this evening, his hair a cute mess and his fangs pointed to their full potential. Kaname can only do so much to resist the temptation lying before him… "Smile for me, Zero."

"Why do you keep asking me to smile, Kuran?" His voice is meant to sound menacing, but it only comes out as a pathetically asked question.

"Call me by my first name, Zero. I think we're close enough now to drop such silly traditions." In fact, he never wants to hear Zero call him by his last name again. The promise of his name spoken against those lips is one too tempting. "And your smile is beautiful, Zero. It shows your soul…your _perfection_…"

The hunter is shocked by those words, but he will not back down. While his heart is for some reason against the idea, he must push Kaname away from him. "Bull shit, Kuran." He purposely ignores the pureblood's request. "The last thing you see in me is perfection. We're enemies, love rivals, remember?"

The pureblood shakes his head almost sadly. "We've never been enemies, Zero. How can you not see that? Since that day I met you all those years ago…There's always been something more than hatred. Please tell me you see that?"

Without meaning to, the hunter turns his head to look at Kaname – lilac meeting melted chocolate. In a matter of seconds, the pieces that were already together for the pureblood fall into place for the hunter, and, while he wants nothing more than to push them away, there's something else arguing against the idea…

"Kaname, what are you saying?"

The pureblood's heart starts a faster beat at the mention of his name. His smile is wide and intense as he sees the barriers around Zero slowly start to fall away. "You'll see, love. I guarantee it."

Zero's eyes grow wide. "L-love…?"

If there was more to the question, Kaname never knew. Before the boy could say anything more, their lips were against each other.

"Smile for me, Zero."

This time, the request is met with an eager reply.

* * *

**AN: **So, I took the time to make a happy fan fic!;) Like it? Love it? Hate it? Just let me know and drop a review, huh?


End file.
